Talk:Saitama/@comment-32299069-20180527083522
//Novel Epoch of Twlight for 4-space// The question is time. He is not anywhere near omniscient, so he is not becoming infinitely close to being a 5-Dimensional being. But he is getting power. From where, if described mathematically? He is most likely partly 4-space. (Explained why in 4-space section) Dimensions (Mathematical, stripping out active abilities, such as time-travel and warping) *''w,x,y,z,t =>'' 4-Space is a Singularity of power. Probably doesn't exist IRL, just theoretical. Percentage based. Grows stronger over time. Immortal due to having an infinite number of 'spares'. *''x,y,z,t,t2 => 5D'' is a parallel of power, split into many over parallel timelines. The number of existing parallel lives = power. **'Both' are hard to imagine and really easy to mix up. (I am probably not even 10% right on how they work) **'Both '''can be confused for phasing into different spatial dimensions in other stories. **'Both can grant power to the wielder, becoming omnipotent in 4D and also be immortal when 100%. **'Both '''can have a partiality. In some cases, you may not know of your extra power. ***'4-Space - You do not know that you are drawing extra mass from your 1-49.999% of cells that are 4-space. ***'5D' - You can be a human that has several lives in parallel universes, drawing power via those lives. May also be limited to seeing information via dreams in other lives. May only be able to communicate 5% of the time. **'Both' can break the laws of physics of a 4D universe. ***'4-space' creatures can bring in their mass onto their avatars and form a black hole that can literally destroy a 4D universe. (Compression along w-axis) ***'5D' humans can be in multiple places at once. **'4-space' requires avatars if a 100% creature of that realm and can only have a single avatar in one w-dimension at a time. x,y,z must be the same if also in other w-dimensions. **They are a duality to each other. ***'Omnipotence vs. Omniscience.' 4-Space Saitama is a semi 4-space (x,y,z,w,time) human. 4-Space creatures are immortal and omnipotent in 4D as they have an infinite mass/power, but not have omniscience, same as Saitama. They can only have 1 body that is just an avatar that can be put back together. It is easier to call extra mass from 4-Space than it is from 5D. Assuming 4-space exists in Saitama's universe, he just so happened to be in the way when a tunnel to 4-space opened and he evolved into a 4-space being. (or something of that nature) Since just a mere contact with 4-space will bring about massive changes, enabling at least a partial percentage of the body becoming 4-space enabling your body to connect permanently with the 4-space, storing your extra mass into other geometric spatial regions. Over time, the body will get stronger, drawing material from 4-space until you hit 100% 4-space cells, where you are just an avatar in 4D and your real body only exists in 4-space. Saitama is in the conversion process, where he is not over 50% of 4-space cells. He can draw near-infinite power, but he is not yet a separate entity, forced out of the 4-dimensional universe into 4-Space. He can still be killed by 4D creatures until he is forced out of 4D. But that is not very likely since only 4-Space creatures or full 5D creatures have enough strength to kill him. 5 Dimensional Beings Whereas 5D humans (x,y,z,time,parallelTime), comic book 5D, has some semblance of Omniscience of the present time, they can predict things, but they cannot be omnipotent in 4D compared to 4-Space. They can have multiple clones and move the clones into the same body, like Doctor Manhattan, but they cannot easily call upon their powers since they must move bodies from parallel timelines to the current one. Aware vs interaction is the question here, can they interact with other parallel universes directly? Excluding extra powers, 5D humans can see other timelines, while being in the current one. They can see all of the possibilities that will happen and sometimes events may be 'ahead of schedule' in some of the parallel timelines, enabling omniscience for the future, while your other clones in those timelines can gather info getting past information relatively quickly. They can connect to their other bodies either via mind-transmissions or just by 'talking'. They may also be fully combined entities, which all have the same body that is in all of the different timelines at once. They may also be able to jump between the timelines if they are 100% 5-dimensional beings. Being outside of time is a being that is not just 5-dimensional. That would likely be the power of time-travel, so it may not be assumed here, as 5D beings are in the present and not directly able to time-travel unless they have that ability. Mixed Dimensional Beings (x,y,z,w,time, parallel) beings would be omnipotent, omniscient Gods. True 'Gods' would have to start from the 6th Dimension and upwards, where every geometric dimension gives them physical omnipotent power and every time dimension gives them omniscience.